The Truth
by HeroineOfHeroes
Summary: This is the true story about Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. (Both movies tie in) Charlie Bucket follows in the footsteps of his beloved teacher, and becomes a pyschopath. He loses his sanity to the dark world that awaits him. The little blond boy named Charlie Bucket, is no more. (Overall dark and not for the faint at heart)
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: This story is based off of many theories I've heard of about both movies. This is my very first horror sorry...So yeah. I don't support these theories, since they are theories. But they are interesting, and make you think. Mostly I just laugh (not in a mean way!) at them. Anyway, I'm working really hard on this, and I hope I can get the rest of it uploaded soon. Sorry this chapter is so short, I've been busy and typing on my tablet is horrible... To me anyway.)

As you know the story goes, Charlie Bucket wins the chocolate factory. That may have been the only good thing to happen to Charlie. Since you know...What happens to him. The little blond grows up to...What, wait. No strike that, reverse it. Anyway, what do you mean you don't know? That's why you came here for, to find out? Why are there so many questions? Well, fine, here we go.

Seven years went by since Charlie won the factory. One would assume that life would be dandy. For Charlie, it was anything but. He was eighteen now. Experiencing life more than he ever had. Charlie still had to do schooling, work in the factory, and help his family. It was hard for him to juggle all of this, and still be able to worry about himself. He lived in two worlds, one in reality, the other in imagination. Everyday that passed, Charlie seemed closer to giving up. Although the day of Charlie's winning was far gone, there seemed to always be a person to remind him. They would tease him, and laugh. They questioned him about Wonka and the factory too much. Some asked if Wonka killed the kids, or why Wonka picked Charlie. Most of the time, Charlie would ignore them. When he went home, however, the memories of that day would haunt him. He remembered each child being whisked away to what torture lied at the end of their death. The question that always came to Charlie was, why would a wonderful man like Wonka do such a horrible thing? He tried asking Wonka on occasion, but the strange man never gave a true answer. Besides the tremendous torment of that day, Charlie lived a normal life. Then one night, everything grew dark.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Hey all you people! So sorry for not uploading. Life is horrible. Anyway, thank you all for the wonderful reviews and comments you guys gave me! It really makes me happy. Thank you all, and here you go!)

Chapter 2  
>One night, when the moon shone like the sun, Charlie awoke from his sleep. Night at the factory, was a creepy place to be. Most of the place was pitch black, to conserve power. It was difficult to see where'd you step. When Charlie woke, he found himself standing in a hallway. He walked and felt the walls around him. He walked at a slow pace, soon reaching a door. That's when he creeped out. All he could do was run. He ran and ran. He wasn't in the factory anymore. It was night. Out in the open air, Charlie ran and felt nothing. No factory to take care of, no work to complete, no people talking about him, no family to understand. Charlie was free. He had truly escaped. Why was he like this, you might ask. He never felt an experience like this before. All he knew was his family, and that a psychopath was training him. The madness swelled within him all those years. The calm night soothed and freed him. Nothing controlled him. He was his own master.<p>

Charlie stopped running when he entered an ally way. Some light shone, but barely any. He walked in, noticing a girl. She was looking through some bins. She was around Charlie's age, her clothes were worn out, and she had light brown hair. In the darkness, Charlie lost all feelings, all remorse, and all sanity. Without a single thought, Charlie shoved the girl to the ground. He started tearing her clothes. She screamed and cried out in pain. Charlie forced himself onto her. He didn't listen to her cries. With every thrust, the world around faded. He felt nothing, no pain, no hate, no fear, no happiness. Just...Nothing.

He then left her there, and stumbled back into the night. Charlie went back to the factory, and back to his room. At the foot of his bed, Charlie fainted. That morning, he remembered nothing of what happened that night. The day went on as usual. The girl, however, had a horrible day. She went to her family, begging them to take her to see her cousin. Since, that's why they came to the town. Her father told her, that they couldn't. That they couldn't enter the factory. No one was allowed to go in. Charlie was the only one who came out, and that was for school. Her father then said that he was still trying to find a job, and get them a place to live. The girl understood, but she couldn't keep it in anymore. She cried, and told her father what happened that night. A while went by before, her and her family found out that...She was pregnant.


End file.
